The present invention is directed to further improvements in racquets for use in several sports, but is particularly directed toward an improved gripping area for a tennis racquet handle.
Of all the racquet sports, tennis is unique in its ball speed (pace) and the great deal of court coverage required by the players. Players must hit many balls on the run or after traveling great distances. For expert play, it is essential that during these maneuvers the player have a superb sense or awareness of the location and attitude (angular disposition) of the racquet head with respect to the player's hand. Sometimes the ball must be struck when it has little or no speed. At other times, the racquet will encounter high impact forces because of the pace with which the opponent has struck the ball. Additionally, the player must return tennis balls with various spins. The player is oftentimes required to change grips while on the run. Racquet preparation and proper grip are essential to expert play. Players must change their grips while running and under other difficult circumstances.
There have been many improvements in tennis racquets in the past several decades. Prior to 1970, almost all racquets were made of laminated wood. This limited the size of racquet heads and, consequently, almost all racquet heads had the same dimensions. For many years, manufacturers have made handles of different peripheral sizes, almost all of which were octagonal. With the advent of steel, aluminum, fiberglass, and graphite racquets, size limitations have been substantially eliminated and racquet heads have become larger.
With larger racquet heads, off-center contact with the ball creates greater torque. When a fast-moving tennis ball is struck any place but in the so-called "sweet spot," a great deal of torque is imparted to the racquet which must be resisted by the hand of the racquet user. This makes racquet head awareness of even greater importance. Racquet head awareness is that sense of knowing the angular relationship and distance of the stringed head to the hand. Topographical features on the handle which are felt and recognized by the player's hand enhance awareness. Although conventional octagonal handles impart some awareness, the instant invention described herein increases awareness dramatically.
For almost a century, tennis racquet handles have been octagonal in cross section. After about 1930, it became common to wrap the octagonal handle with a leather strip for comfort and friction. This racquet handle design is almost universally used in tennis racquets at the present time. Before leather wrappings became popular, many handles had grooves and ridges to increase friction. A collar or retention ridge was often secured to the base end of the handle to prevent slippage.
In order to appreciate the full measure of this invention, it should be understood that the vast majority of players use two different grips when stroking the ball. One grip is used for the forehand and the other grip is used for the backhand. Players typically use the backhand grip, or a grip between the forehand and backhand grip, for the serve. Grips vary from player-to-player and the teachings herein disclose handles which will accommodate the requirements of many players.
The most common forehand grip (known as the Eastern forehand), and that preferred by many tennis instructors, places the first knuckle of the index finger squarely behind one of the planar surfaces of the octagonal handle, the palm is in engagement with that planar surface parallel to the plane of the racquet head, and the butt of the hand against a retention ridge. The fingers are angularly disposed with respect to the handle axis.
In the grip known as the Eastern backhand, the hand is rotated until the finger segments between the first and second knuckles of the third, fourth, and fifth fingers are in a plane parallel to the racquet head. The thumb is typically placed diagonally across the opposite planar surface. This specification will use this grip terminology for purposes of explanation.
Some players do not like the "feel" of these commonly-used grips and will rotate the hand to one side or the other. This can reduce power and, in many instances, reduce racquet head awareness. In the embodiments described herein, contours are disclosed which will accommodate a variety of grips without the loss of power or racquet head awareness. In some instances, an improper grip is assumed because of a lack of skill or because of the difficult circumstances encountered during a grip change. The configuration and contours of the handle herein described will permit a considerable array of grips and at the same time aid the user in reaching a desired grip.
As taught in my co-pending applications, there is a bowl or protrusion to receive the area between the thumb and forefinger and a trigger to receive the index finger. The protrusion and the trigger increase the player's awareness of his or her hand along the length of the handle and increase racquet control. In one embodiment of the instant invention, a second protrusion is provided adjacent the trigger so that the player will have additional racquet handle awareness and control during certain strokes. In another embodiment of the instant invention, the first protrusion is located on one side of the handle axis and defines a surface extending at a skewed angle to the axis to engage the base of a player's index finger. If desired, the first protrusion can be extended beyond the side of the handle. In addition, a thumb depression can be provided below the first protrusion and an extended thumb support lip can be provided below the thumb depression. In another embodiment of the instant invention, an angled surface is provided on one side of the handle to support the first knuckle of a user's forefinger in a Western forehand grip. In yet another embodiment of the instant invention, a concavity is provided in the handle to receive a player's third, fourth, and fifth fingers, which helps facilitate a backhand grip. In a further embodiment of the instant invention, a thumb groove can be provided approximately transverse of the axis of the racquet so that a Western backhand is facilitated. In still another embodiment of the instant invention, a pair of thumb depressions are provided. In a still further embodiment of the instant invention, a pair of handle contour areas are provided for two-handed backhand play. One contour area is for the right hand and one is for the left hand. In a still further embodiment, an angled surface is provided for a user's thumb to facilitate top spin backhand strokes. In a still further embodiment, a thumb depression is formed in combination with either a bowl or protrusion to receive the area between the thumb and forefinger, or a trigger to receive the index finger. Alternatively, either a bowl or protrusion, or a trigger, could be provided by itself without a thumb depression. In a still further embodiment for two-handed backhand use, a single contour area is provided that includes a protrusion to receive the area between the thumb and forefinger of the principal playing hand, a trigger to receive the index finger of the principal playing hand, and an angled depression formed in the racket head side of the protrusion to receive the padded area at the base of the thumb of the secondary playing hand. The side of the handle can also be angled to receive the first knuckle of the index finger of the secondary playing hand. In yet another embodiment, a concavity in the upper side of the handle receives the butt of the principal playing hand to bring the grasping fingers closer together and provide a better grip. The trigger can also be positioned toward the base of the handle relative to the protrusion so that the thumb of the principal playing hand can engage the trigger during backhand strokes. In a still further embodiment, one or more indentations are formed in a side portion of the handle to receive the first knuckle of the index finger of the principal playing hand for positioning during service and forehand strokes.
In addition to the foregoing embodiments, novel constructions in accordance with the invention allow contoured areas formed in accordance with the invention to be adjustably mounted on a conventional handle as an alternative to molding a contour on a handle during racquet manufacture. In addition, molded constructions are disclosed that allow the weight of the racket handle to be reduced. A racquet for a right-handed player is described herein, but it should be understood that left-handed racquets are just the reverse.